Sleepless Nights
by Cinderblock4
Summary: Dan and Phil are in love, but neither of them know the truth. Phil keeps having dreams that are causing him to lose sleep and Dan is worried.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Phil's POV

Phil woke with a start. He sat up in bed and ran a clammy hand through his damp hair. He peered over to his alarm clock. 3:28 am appeared, shining through the dark room.

 _What a dream_ , Phil thought. _I can't remember the last time I had one so vivid._ He plopped back down onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't get those images out of his head. He had this dream often, in one way or another. It wasn't a nightmare exactly, but it killed him every time he woke up from it.

"Dan," he whispered into the silent darkness that surrounded him. All that Phil could think about was the boy down the hall and how they had kissed in his dream. Dan's arms wrapped around him, their legs intertwined. It was his favourite dream to have; the only problem was that a dream was all it was. Phil closed his eyes. Hoping for sleep and the return of this dream. He knew neither of those would come back to him tonight.

* * *

The next morning Phil walked sleepily to the lounge. He could smell fresh coffee, which meant Dan had woken up before him and made it.

"Good morning," Dan said to a yawning Phil.t hi"Morning," Phil replied. He took one glance at his friend and felt his face heat up. Quickly turning in the other direction, in hopes to hide this embarrassing fact, Phil called out, "Do you want some coffee?" At Dan's acceptance Phil grabbed two cups out of the cupboard and filled them, adding the correct amount of cream or sugar to each. "Get a hold of yourself," Phil told himself.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Dan's teasing voice snuck up behind him, making him jump.

"Dan! You can't just sneak up on me like that!" Phil exclaimed. "I almost spilled hot coffee all over me." Dan only laughed. God that laugh. Phil could listen to it for hours. He zoned out, just staring at Dan and losing all awareness to what he was doing.

"Phil!" Dan called, walking towards him. "What's wrong with you this morning? You seem so out of it." Dan was now standing so close that Phil could smell the shampoo Dan had used in his morning shower. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the other boy's soft brown hair. He caught himself staring and busied himself with finishing the coffee. He hoped Dan wouldn't see, or just didn't notice, the red creeping up his neck.

"Yeah," Phil said, "sorry. I didn't sleep well last night. Weird dreams." Phil waited patiently Dan's response, praying his excuse was acceptable. He wasn't really lying, as he hadn't slept well, he just didn't want Dan questioning why. The last thing Phil wanted was for Dan to realise that he was having very inappropriate dreams about him. And that the dreams kept him up because once he had them, he could barely stop himself from barging into Dan's room and kissing him then and there.

"Okay," Dan finally said. "Just make sure you come to me if anything is bothering you." Dan smiled Phil's favourite smile, leaving him breathless. All he could do was nod as Dan turned to head back to his position on the couch. Once Phil was alone he could finally let out the breath he had been holding in. He didn't know what it was about Dan that made his heart go wild, but he loved that man.

If only he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dan's POV

It was several days after Phil had acted so weird. Dan was still confused as to why his friend had gotten so flustered. However, he was extremely cute in that state. Phil had no idea that Dan was in love with him. There where times when Dan had wanted to to tell him, but he just didn't know how to bring it up. He needed the right opportunity, and he just didn't know when or if that would ever come.

Dan was slouched into his browsing position when Phil entered the room. Seeing him first thing every morning always made his heart skip a beat. It was a feeling he just couldn't get over.

"G'morning," Dan said to him. Phil, still very sleepy, merely nodded in Dan's direction as a response. Dan could immediately tell that Phil hadn't slept very well. Ever sine that day in the kitchen Dan had noticed his friend looking more and more drained. He knew there was something wrong, but he couldn't even begin to imagine what it was. He thought about how Phil had told him some dreams had been keeping him up. Maybe he was just having some really bad nightmares? He needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey, Phil?" Dan asked cautiously.

"Mhm?" Phil replied, looking over to Dan from his spot on the couch.

"I was just wondering...well, I'm worried about you." Dan saw Phil tense up. "I know you haven't been sleeping, and I just want to know if you're okay." Dan finished what he had to say and waited for his friend to respond. He was starting to think that he shouldn't have said anything at all.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't been sleeping very well," Phil finally admitted. Dan thought he noticed a slight colour rise in his cheeks, but assumed it was just because of the confrontation. "I'm sorry if I've worried you" he continued. Dan looked over at Phil and saw he was clearly uncomfortable. He knew he should probably drop it, but he really was worried.

"Well," Dan started, putting down his laptop and turning to face Phil, "do you want to talk about it?" Phil fidgeted next to him. Dan noticed that he was trying to avoid eye contact. He started adjusting his glasses, playing with the hem of his shirt, just anything to distract him from the question.

"It's really not that big of a deal. I've just been having some dreams that keep me up." Phil had started to trail off at the end, almost to where Dan could barely hear him.

"Dreams?" Dan asked. "Like nightmares?"

"Not exactly," Phil started, "they just make me think too much and I end up sitting in bed all night pondering." Phil was very still at this point. He was staring at one spot on the floor and wouldn't even blink. Dan hated seeing him like this. He loved Phil and wanted nothing but to help him. Very slowly Dan reached over and placed a hand on Phil's knee. Phil looked up at him and they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

"I just want you to know that you can always come talk to me," Dan said. He smiled at Phil, hoping to get a smile back, but Phil merely nodded, turning away again to avoid Dan's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Phil's POV

After that morning's very awkward confrontation Phil decided it would be nest to avoid Dan for the rest of the day. He sat in his room and busied himself with editing. By the time he finally stopped it was well after midnight. Phil sighed and got out of his chair. He didn't want to lay down to another sleepless night, but he had nothing left to do. Phil got into his pyjamas and got under his covers, peering into the darkness. He was so tired, but with sleep came dreams of Dan. He didn't know which was worse, the lack of sleep or those dreams. He couldn't stand waking up to an empty bed and empty hopes.

All Phil wanted was to hold Dan and look into his deep brown eyes. He could almost feel the other boy's lips on his own. He needed to feel Dan's touch, but that was a wish that would never come true. There was an ache in his chest that pierced him to the soul.

Phil began to cry.

Dan's POV

Dan had gone to bed early that night. Phil seemed to be ignoring him, staying in his room all day. Dan hated that Phil wouldn't talk to him, but he just didn't know what to do. He stayed up late contemplating on how to help his friend. After several hours Dan's eyes started to grow heavy. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a strange noise, immediately grabbing his attention. It sounded like a sob, and it was coming from Phil's room.

Dan took this as the best opportunity he was probably going to get and got out of bed. Very quietly he snuck out of his room and headed down the hall to Phil's door. He paused for a moment and waited. Much more clearly now he heard that Phil was crying. Dan knocked lightly on the door before cracking it open.

"Phil?" Dan questioned, peeking around the door and towards the bed. Phil jumped and quickly wiped at his eyes, but the truth was obvious.

"What do you want?" Phil sort of snapped. Dan was taken aback and almost decided against intervening. However, seeing the look of agony plastered on Phil's face made him walk across the room and sit next to him on the bed.

"Phil, I heard you crying," Dan told him. Looking into Phil's eyes he pleaded, "please, tell me what's wrong." At this point a fire had risen in Phil's eyes.

"Why do you even want to know?" he screamed. "I told you earlier, it's not important!" Phil jumped up and stormed for the door, but Dan cut him off. He came up from behind and put his hand firmly on the door above Phil's head. Phil spun around to face him. "Let me leave!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Dan yelled. They were so close now, their noses mere centimeters apart. Dan saw the sadness in Phil's eyes, and when Phil kept his gaze locked on Dan's he thought he saw something more.

Phil's POV

Dan was so close to him. Phil had never seen him so forceful, at least not towards him. Phil was shaking and he had no idea what to do. On one hand he wanted to close the distance between the two of them and kiss Dan. On the other hand, he just wanted to hit him for making him feel this way.

"I just don't see why it matters." Phil was finally starting to feel defeated, and it came out as almost a whine. He wanted so badly to tell Dan how he felt, but he couldn't stand the thought of losing his best friend of 5 years.

"Because I care about you, despite what you may think!" Dan replied. "Just tell me what your dreams are about."

"They're about you!" Phil yelled, looking away from Dan's eyes. He slowly looked back, staring into the eyes of the man he loved. "My dreams are about you."


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! Some sexual text exists below. Do not read of you don't want to read some smut. This will be the last chapter of this story. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.**

Chapter 4: Both POV

For a split second Dan hesitated. The two boys stood facing each other, both breathing heavily form their argument. Then it happened. Dan couldn't hold it back any longer. That half a second was all it took for Dan to lean forward and lock their lips. There was a slight hesitation from Phil as he realised what was happening, and then he began to kiss back.

Dan lowered the hand that was blocking the door and placed it behind Phil's head. He brought his other one to Phil's waist, pulling him as close as he possibly could. There was so much need, so much desire, in that kiss and Dan couldn't wait to get more.

Dan pulled away from Phil and looked into his eyes, leading him towards the bed. Phil fell onto the mattress, pulling Dan down with him. They kissed again, this time with much more passion. Dan ran his hands down Phil's body then pushed them up and under his shirt, raising it up and over Phil's head. Feeling Dan's fingers on his bare skin sent shivers down Phil's spine. He reached down to grab at the hem of Dan's shirt and pulled his off as well. Phil ran his fingers down Dan's chest. They realised that they had both been waiting for this as much as the other.

Dan broke their kiss and looked into Phil's beautiful eyes. He started lining kisses along his cheek and jaw, then down to his neck. Upon hearing Phil moan softly, Dan started trailing his kisses lower. First down Phil's chest, then to his stomach, and finally pausing when he reached the waistband of his pyjama pants. He hesitated, sort of waiting for permission, and when Phil ran his fingers through his hair, that was the only "yes" he needed.

Dan lowered Phil's pants and kissed his thighs, his hips, and back up to his stomach, purposefully avoiding the bulge that was growing in Phil's underwear.

"Dan," Phil whispered breathlessly, "stop teasing me." Dan smiled to himself, loving the affect he was having on Phil. He slid his fingers under the elastic of Phil's underwear and slid them down his legs, tossing them across the room. As he ran his tongue along Phil's rock hard cock he looked up into the boy's lust-filled eyes. Phil ran his fingers through Dan's hair, gasping and gently pulling as Dan took all of Phil in his mouth. Nothing had ever felt so good, and Phil still couldn't believe this was happening.

As Dan continued to suck Phil's cock, and started undoing his own pants, letting them slide off his legs and kicking them to the floor. Phil stopped Dan and motioned for him to lay down. It was his turn. Phil started to kiss all around Dan's cock, running his tongue along the inside of his thighs and finally along his cock. Dan moaned in pleasure, pushing on Phil's head, asking for more. Phil took all of him in his mouth and Dan almost came right there. He held on the Phil's head as the man bobbed up and down for several minutes. Finally Dan stopped him.

They looked at each other, almost questioningly, but still full of passion and lust. Dan reached out to Phil and pulled him into his lap, so Phil was straddling him. They began kissing again, grinding their hips together, erections rubbing. Dan took both of them in his hand and began jerking them both off. Something about this act caused Phil to cry out in happiness. As they both reached their climax Dan started moving his hand faster and faster. They both came together and then collapsed back onto the bed. Neither of them had ever felt so content.

"Hey, Dan?" Phil whispered.

"Yeah?" Dan answered, running his hand up and down Phil's back.

"I love you," Phil said, looking up into Dan's eyes. Dan bent down to kiss him.

"I love you to, Phil. I always have."

They fell asleep in each others arms and Phil never worried about his dreams keeping him up at night again.


End file.
